Attack On Titan: Stress Induced Curiosity
by CielLawliet
Summary: Possessed by curiosity, Eren finds himself in a situation that turns out to be more trivial that he'd expected, if he'd expected anything at all. It turns into a story of a stressful love between he and an emotionless superior, which is at constant risk of being exposed through his childhood friend Mikasa's attentiveness. (will be redone soon)
1. The First Night

Stress always overwhelmed me, taking over my emotions in whichever way it seemed fit.

It didn't matter the reason; something would always stress me out- always make me worry. Just recently, I'd been put under more stress than ever after a failed mission. Well, I can't say it was a complete failure. We brought back some information on the outside world, despite losing ten of our comrades. Why did it bring me stress, you ask? One name: Heichou.

Captain Levi had a passion for torturing me both physically and emotionally. It got worse after we failed. His constant badmouthing of my skills made me wonder why he even offered to look after me. I may not have always been as skilled as the others, but I _knew _I had potential. Maybe, someday, the captain would see that. Maybe one day he'd actually notice my hard work and devotion-

_My brain won't shut up..!_

I rolled over in bed after flipping my pillow to the colder side. I was in a new room, near the other recruits. The sun kissed my eyelids red, slowly waking my conscious. _Please let me stay asleep. Please don't let me wake up. I want to… sleep…_

**BAM**

My eyes shot open. Captain Levi was standing in the doorway, shoulders stiff. The black aura surrounding him scared the shit out of me. As soon as he started taking long strides toward my bed, I sat up to scoot farther away.

"C-captain-sir?!" my voice cracked.

He stopped just at the edge of my bed and leaned over. "Why the hell aren't you up yet? I've been waiting for thirty minutes." His grey eyes were cold. I couldn't bring myself to answer. Regardless of my excuse, he would have kicked me in the jaw without a second thought. His hand balled into a fist on my shirt. My face was pulled close to his. "You've got some god damn nerve, sleeping in. You do know that I can't eat breakfast without you, right? I'm hungry as fuck. Why do you…" He trailed off.

"Captain?"

His eyes lowered.

"…Are you hard?"

"_W-what?!" _I looked down. Surely enough, there it was. I had morning wood. I glanced back up at his eyes, which were fixated on my lower body. Blood rushed to my cheeks. "D-don't look!" I pulled the sheets over myself.

"Ah. Gross." He looked away.

"N-no it's- I just- It's normal for a teenage boy and I- I-"

"Anyway," The captain ignored my jabbering, released my shirt, and headed toward my window, where he drew open the dusty curtains. When the particles in the sun caught his eye, he grimaced. "Disgusting; that's more to clean later…" He turned on his heel to look at me. "As I said before, I can't eat without you. If you don't get out of bed, I'll kill you."

"B-but I'm-"

"Get the fuck up, kid." He began to head out the door, but stopped to look over his shoulder indirectly at me. "Ah, and, if, by any chance, you get this way again…" he turned away. "Feel free to come into my room."

That took me by surprise. "Wha-"

"Get the _fuck up._" The door slammed.

My eyes were glued open.

_The captain… he just… what did he mean by what he said…?_

Honestly, it made me rather curious.

**. . .**

After everyone had breakfast, we went out to the field for some training. It was simple hand-to-hand combat, but, even so, I couldn't focus. What the captain had said that morning kept repeating over and over in my head, regardless of what I tried to focus on.

_My room. Come to my room. Feel free. Feel free to come to my room. By and chance you get this way again. My room. Come to my room. Come t-_

**WHACK **

"OUCH!" I was thrown onto the ground by a great amount of force. My eyes rolled around; the world was spinning. Once they focused, Jean was standing above me. "What the hell was that for?!"

He knit his brows as if I was stupid for asking about his actions. "Pride? Mikasa was looking-"

A slim, booted foot came out of nowhere and landed firmly under his cheek bone. Like a puppet whose strings were cut, he fell sideways and landed face first. The attacker, Mikasa, twisted her ankle around to relax it from the impact. "Are you okay, Eren?" Her callused, muscular hand was held out for my usage, but I ignored it and stood. A relaxed smile faintly appeared on her face. "I'm glad."

"Why… Mikasa… Ah, why did it have to be my _faaace!_" Jean curled up into fetal position, his face in his hands. Marco ran to his aid without hesitation.

Ignoring them, my childhood friend took hold of my hand and began walking alongside me. 'Why were you spaced out like that? It's not like you… Is something bothering you?" she stared at me.

_Ah…_ My face got hot.I thought of how to respond, but nothing in particular came to mind. "Nothing is wrong, you worry wart." I lied. How was I supposed to tell her what Captain had hinted toward me? She and Levi would kill each other. Or me. Most likely me. I could see the odds turning; they always do. "I'm just tired."

"Really?" My heart jumped when she paused, looking at her feet. Mikasa had a knack for seeing through lies. Before long, she spoke again. "I let you sleep in, though…"

No wonder I'd slept in; why didn't she wake me up? My life was in danger because of this woman. "I'm just lacking sleep, ok? That damn Hanji keeps harassing me until two in the morning."

"Ah, I can kill them-"

I put my hands up defensively. "No, no, no- Don't do anything that can get us both killed."

"I was joking." Her voice sounded unsure. "Make sure you get some sleep tonight, okay?"

_Come to my room._

My cheeks flushed. "Mm." was the only answer I could manage.

After we walked in silence for a few seconds, she stopped. I turned, confused. Her eyes were searching for the lie in my eyes for the longest time. "Eren, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I looked away before my face heated again. "You're a worry wart, you know."

Just knowing that Mikasa wouldn't be pleased with any intimate interactions with Levi made me uneasy, but, at the same time, it wasn't in her position to judge, was it? No, of course she'd feel entitled. We'd been together for so long, I'm sure she thought it was natural to know everything that went on in my life. But… if I did look into the captain's words and ended up doing something with him, I would never want her to know. It wouldn't be anything with emotions attached; it'd only be a little session to cure curiosity. That's how I viewed it, so I wouldn't tell Mikasa- ever.

**. . .**

Nightfall came a lot later than I wanted it to. My body was sore from being forced to wash the second story windows after training. I hadn't seen Levi at all throughout the day, which was very strange. Wasn't he supposed to be keeping watch over me? As I lay down on my cold bed, exhausted, the stress in my shoulders made them throb. My whole body became tense in just a few seconds. When I began to rub my shoulders slowly, the sensation it gave went down to my knees. My eyes closed by themselves. I massaged from my wrist to my neck, from my neck to my chest, from my chest to my sides. Why did it feel so good? As my fingers lingered lower, my back arched on impulse. _I'm hard? _It must have been the stress. Maybe it was the sensation that my muscles relaxing caused.

I spread my legs a bit and rubbed the innocent bulge between my legs. A moan escaped the hollow of my throat. "Fuck…" What was I going to do about it? There was nowhere to cum without it being spotted by the OCD clean freak that was Levi Heichou. I didn't want to imagine his reaction to finding semen-covered sheets or clothes. There was nothing else in the room that I could have used. I kept rubbing gently, sure to not make myself reach climax.

"_Come to my room."_

The words echoed in the back of my mid. _Was he serious about that? _I thought to myself. _Would he help me with my current situation…?_

I sat in silence for a minute or so. I really did want to go try, even though I was scared he was just speaking his usual dark humor. I really wanted to see if he was serious about it. I _really _wanted to see. As if I was possessed, my body rolled off of the bed. My bare feet pattered on the wood floor as I snuck out of my room. Levi's room was just a short walk from there; I could make it there without being spotted…

"I'm only curious…" I mumbled an excuse, and then stealthily slipped down the corridor.

**. . .**

Levi's door was unlocked.

When I opened it, I thought the loudness of my heartbeat would give my position away. I shut the door behind myself, scared out of my mind. What was I doing? I refused to believe that I was actually sneaking into Captain's room. My penis was doing all the thinking for me. He was facing the back wall. His bare back, marked with the harness's silhouette, invited me over to him. I sat on his bed, careful to shift my weight to my feet to reduce the impact. Once I was sitting comfortably, my mind began to race.

_How should I approach this…? _My thighs rubbed together, desperate. _Should I wake him up? What should I say? Hey, I'm here to fuck you- no, no, no I can't say that, what the hell… Maybe I'll just… Just…_

My conscious was overpowered by lust. I slipped my lips over his jugular. His scent was so manly and clean… cologne and… _Windex_? The smell was barely there, but it made me smile to myself. The captain could be cute sometimes. I ran my tongue along his jaw, up to his earlobe. Overtaken by his taste on my tongue, I accidently let out a hoarse moan into his ear.

Captain's eyes shot open.

I was suddenly on the floor with pain manifesting in my ribs. Had he kicked me? Punched me? It felt like a horse stomped on my ribs as I helplessly lied on the ground. Nervous, and now more scared than I ever had been, I looked up onto the bed, where Captain Levi sat, glaring.

"You." Captain Levi cocked his heads to the side. There was absolutely no emotion on his face. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

I crawled backwards instinctually. "I-I'm sorry-"

Captain's face was suddenly inches from mine. "I'm sorry if I didn't make myself clear, Jaeger. I _asked, _what the _fuck_ are you doing."

His hands gripped around my neck. Chills ran down my spine. I was unable to speak.

He scoffed and threw me back onto the floor before standing. His eyes caught on my crotch. "You're hard? What a perverted bastard. So, what'd you come here to do?" It must have been a rhetorical question. He was playing with me; there wasn't a questioning tone anywhere in his voice. After a moment of silence, he nudged my leg with his foot, threatening to kick. "You aren't answering my questions, kid. I'm getting pissed off."

"I-I came here because you… You said this morning… If it… got…" I couldn't look him in the eyes nor speak correctly. I didn't want to be kicked anymore. Call it trauma, if you will.

"Ah, I see." He ran his hands through his hair and sat on the bed. His expression looked lost; he looked as if he was thinking over a few things. When he noticed me staring, he rolled his eyes. "Okay, come on."

_What?_

"What…?"

"Are you stupid? Come on; before I change my mind."

I sat on the cold floor with a blank face for a second. His words seemed to calm. _Is this really happening? I… I'm going to touch the captain…? _Curiosity and lust got the best of me as I crawled over to the bed. When I sat next to Levi, the bed creaked. His cold eyes pierced mine. I hadn't realized that I was shaking. _Don't stare so harshly…_ I leaned over and kissed his lips. They were softer than I thought they'd be. Over and over, our lips slipped in between each other's. Wet sounds echoed in my ears. After four or five kisses, I backed away, eyes open.

His face hadn't lightened up. In fact, he was now grimacing.

"You kiss like a fucking child."

My eyes shot open. _Like a child…? Like a child?! How dare you… I'll show you…! _Competing for a compliment, my lips landed on his again. My tongue slipped over his teeth, begging for entrance. To my surprise, his jaw loosened. Our tongues caressed each other, sharing the warmth of one another. Deeper and deeper, still competing, our necks twisted every which way as we kissed. Ten seconds passed; it felt like an hour went by. When our lips departed, I noticed a string of saliva stuck to Levi's lower lip and my tongue. Blood rushed to my face, but the composed Levi simply rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth off.

"You kiss like a fucking child." He repeated.

I felt my ears getting hotter and hotter. "H-how the hell do you want me to kiss?!"

He didn't answer.

Embarrassed, I pushed him down on the bed and shoved my tongue in his mouth. How was I supposed to kiss him?! I was being gentle before; maybe that's what he didn't like? I suffocated him in a rough French kiss, and, for the longest time, he showed no response, until, finally, I heard a small sound in his chest. _Did he just grunt?_ All I wanted was a clear response from him. I shoved my tongue under his, avoided our teeth meeting, and bit the tip of his tongue. There, again, I thought I heard him groan. When I pulled away to see his expression, he nipped at my top lip.

"Nng!" I sat up slowly. "Captain?! W-" My words cut short.

The expression he always had was still there, but his eyes spoke out a lewd sweetness. His chest was moving up and down, marking each deep breath he took. I looked down beside my thigh. He was getting hard; not as much as I was, but the shape had definitely changed. I leaned back down, bit his lip gently, and ran my hand down his slim, muscular body. Right before my hand could get into his shorts, a wave up pain went up my face to my ears. My hand went to my mouth when I felt a tickle. _My lip is bleeding?! _

I shot back from Levi, shocked. "W-what the hell!"

Captain knit his brows. He looked offended. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I knit my brows as well. "What do you mean what am I doing?! I'm trying to touch you!"

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let a kid dominate me." He mumbled sourly.

Without another word, his big hands wrapped around my neck. He used all of his strength to push me down onto the bed. When his grip loosened, I coughed. "What are-"

He leaned over me and reached into his nightstand. I looked up at what he was rummaging through. There was the distinct sound of metal clinking together and papers rustling. What he pulled out surprised me more than anything he'd ever done. It was a pair of handcuffs. _Where the fuck did he get handcuffs?! _Before I could protest, my arms were pinned above my head and cuffed around the bed frame. My eyes widened. _Are you joking with me?!_ Just when I thought it was the worst thing that could possibly happen I felt something cold wrap around my neck. After I heard a latching 'click', I realized the captain had put a leather collar on me. Dangling from the collar was a chain about a yard long. The cold steel rested against my body and froze my skin through my shirt.

"That'll do." Levi stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Thanks to Erwin for buying these."

_What? Erwin? Why would he- never mind. I don't want to know._

"Uhm, Captain-"

"Mm?"

"W-why am I handcuffed-"

"Shit,I forgot to take your shirt off first." He grabbed a knife from the nightstand and cut the sides of my shirt. Torn, it easily came off, exposing my chest. Levi walked across the room to throw the scraps of cloth away. What a clean freak.

"Captain?"

He wasn't listening to me at all.

"_Captain!_" I hissed.

His eyebrows rose as he slowly approached me.

"Take these off!" I shook the handcuffs. "What the hell is this?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Tsk. When I said you could come into my room, did you think you'd be the one fucking me?"

My heart stopped. _No… No he wouldn't. _But sadly, he would. I began to thrash around violently. "Let me go, damn it!"

"Oi, shut up." He slapped my right cheek to calm me down. Right, panicking wouldn't do me any good. It'd only annoy the captain. There was zero chance he'd listen to what I had to say anyway. I looked up at him as he sat beside me. "I'm not on the receiving end, Eren." He whispered. My name on his lips sent chills down to my hips. "You came here because of this, right?" His hand shamelessly went to my shorts. I whimpered quietly. _Shit, how am I still hard? _Captain undid the button on my pants and pulled them to my knees, exposing my erection. I was immediately embarrassed. A single, chilly finger poked at the top of it. I arched my back. "Hmm…?" He noticed my reaction.

"Y-"

Before I could even utter a word, he gripped my waist and flipped me onto my knees. The handcuffs twisted, overlapping my hands. The position he had put me in was the most embarrassing one possible. My ass was in the air, exposed right before his very eyes. I looked over my shoulder at Levi, whose eyes were fixed on my bare ass.

Tears welded up in my eyes. "_Don't look!_"

He looked up, and then pulled at the chain, yanking my head back. "Damn, you're so cute."

Silently, he began stroking my most sensitive place. The feeling was so foreign: a man's hands on my… "Captain- n-no…" My forehead pressed into Levi's pillow, which smelt like his cologne. The smell filled my lings and clouded my brain. The way he was touching me was too much. "Nnh… ah… no…"

"Ah, just as I thought." He began jacking me off a bit faster and leaned over my body to whisper in my ear. "You're just so damn cute… Eren."

I bit down on the pillow and moaned louder. Why was his voice affecting me that much? It was enough to make me cum alone. I wanted him to touch me more. I wanted to taste every inch of him. I wanted for us to connect in a way nobody in the legion had before. For the first time in fifteen years, I felt my consciousness being overpowered by a mere sensation.

"Eren…"

That was it.

I'd fallen.

Captain lifted my hips a bit higher. Something thick and slimy ran down the bottom of my back. Was he licking me? His lips landed on various places along my back, then ended up on my ass.

"C-captain?!" I looked back over my shoulder. "No- Don't kiss there!"

His grey eyes looked distant, in a trance. He continued to kiss as if he hadn't heard anything I said. Then, it entered me. My eyes shot open. Why would he put his tongue in that place?! Before I could yell at him, an odd sensation sent chills up my spine. My face landed back on the pillow as I moaned. My voice wouldn't keep inside my chest; it was embarrassing as hell. Captain kept prodding around my asshole with his tongue. It was such an odd feeling, but it was so sexy in a way.

"Mmm... ah…" I breathed heavier once he began rubbing my cock again. "Nng... nn…"

"You're so perverted." He mumbled. _You're one to talk, _I thought silently. When his tongue was removed from me, another thing had replaced it. His middle finger reached deeper than his tongue had. After he moved around a bit, it touched a sensitive spot that sent me off the edge.

"Don't put your…f.. finger… nn… W-wait… agh.. ah ah… nng…" The foreign sensation made my body react differently than I'd expected. My body tightened. My toes curled. I flexed my shoulders and clenched my hands. "W-wait, s-stop! I-I'm- _ah.. ah nnn.. ahh~!"_

I heard the wetness of my cum land in the captain's hand. My eyes opened wide when I realized what had happened. When I turned, Levi was looking over his hand, disgusted. "Gross."

"If it's gross then don't look at it!" I yelled out of embarrassment.

He observed it a bit more, then brought his hand to his mouth. His pale pink tongue reached down and lapped up the transparent white liquid.

"_What the fuck are you doing?!" _I wanted to reach back and stop him, but metal clanking reminded me that I was cuffed to the bed. I helplessly watched him lick all of my fresh cum from his fingers. It was odd at first, but as I watched him, I found myself getting hotter. "C-captain…?"

"It tastes disgusting." He groaned before getting off of the bed. From his nightstand, he grabbed skin-safe disinfecting wipes to clean his hands. I know it was a stereotypical thing for him to do, but it pissed me off. If he truly didn't want my cum on him, he should have stopped when I told him to...

"Can you take the cuffs off me now?" I looked down at the wet spots of the pillow where I had bitten. I didn't want to make eye contact with him after what had happened.

I heard him rummage around the nightstand a bit. I assumed he'd gotten the key to uncuff me, but, to my surprise, I felt a cloth wrap around my overlapping wrists. When I looked up, I gasped. He used a small key to take the metal cuffs off, but the cloth remained. I was free to move from the bed frame, but I couldn't move my wrists. I sat up to my knees, confused. My eyes looked up into Levi's for an explanation. He scoffed and gripped the chain, bringing my face close to his stomach. "It's my turn, Jaeger."

_What? Does that mean I have to… but my wrists are tied; I can't jack him off… Don't tell me he wants me to use my… mouth… I c-_

The sound of a zipper caught my attention. The captain skillfully used one arm to drop down his pants and underwear to his knees. The sight of his erection before my face was very weird for me. I'd never seen another man's penis; definitely not one that size. He used the collar and chain to bring my face closer to it. The tip ran across my cheek when I tried to turn away.

"Eren."

I looked up.

"Eren."

I clenched my jaw.

"…Eren."

_Fuck it._

I opened my mouth and used my tongue to bring the captain into me. The taste of the thin flesh was lewd and oddly satisfying. Trying to imagine what would feel good on me, I sucked on the tip for a few seconds before running my tongue along the shaft. Levi's hand gripped the back of my head fiercely. It felt like he was pulling my hair out, and I winced. I looked up to glare, but…

His lips were slightly parted, and his breathing was getting faster. Had what I done felt good? Encouraged, I continued to bring his cock in and out of my mouth. Every now and then, I'd focus my tongue in any spot that made Heichou react. Once I began bobbing my head on the tip, his hips began to rock. The sexiness of it all was making me hard again, so I reached down to stroke myself.

"Mm… mm… m-nn?!"

Captain gripped my hair harder and began to force my head down. His hips began to thrust violently against my mouth. The feeling of his warmth on the back of my throat nearly made me gag, but I endured it. His dick went further and further back until it cut off my vocal chords and airway. _Endure it… endure it…_

His hips moved faster and faster. His mouth dropped open and his eyes shut. For the first time, I heard his voice. "Haa… haa… ha… mm… mm… nn… urk… haa… nn..!" His body violently shook. My mouth and throat was suddenly being filled with a warm, bitter liquid.

"Mmm..!" I pinched my eyes closed. My hands were suddenly covered in warmth. I had come again, just by hearing Levi moan.

"Haa… haa…" he pulled out of my mouth quickly, causing cum and drool to spill down my chin. I swallowed what was left in my mouth before looking up to the captain with watery eyes. He dropped the chain onto the bed. "Not bad, kid…" His voice was hoarse and solemn. He grabbed the cleaning wipe and wiped off my chin gently. "We should stop here for tonight." He mumbled.

I knit my brows. "Why?"

He pulled up his pants before walking away to throw the wipe into the bin. "I have to be up in four hours for a meeting."

My heart dropped. _That was all? That was it?_ A warm hand lifted my face. Levi looked deep into my eyes with a look that clearly said _"patience"_. I nodded, still disappointed. Captain untied my wrists after cleaning my filthy hands with a clean wipe. There was a red mark where it had been cutting off blood circulation. My hands throbbed for a moment as I pulled my pants up. Levi sat back down on the bed silently. I began to walk to the door, but turned back.

Levi's head was in his hands. Had he regretted doing something so perverse with me? Guilt struck my heart as I opened the bedroom door. Right before closing it, I heard something.

"Eren."

I peeked back in the room.

Heichou was resting his arms on one lifted leg. His face was still hidden behind his hands. "I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast, okay?"

He said that, but all I heard was _"don't run away"_.

A dorky smile spread over my face, if only for a split second. "Yea..." I shut the door.

The cold air nipped at my bare chest as I walked down the corridor. _I just… With captain… I…_

I blushed deeply and covered my face with one hand. The feelings I had within me were not of satisfaction like I'd hoped, but something else; something quite the opposite. Loneliness? Disappointment?

"_It wouldn't be anything with emotions attached; it'd only be a little session to cure curiosity._"

…What a stupid thing to think.

**. . .**


	2. The First Day

I was alone in the darkness. Regardless of where I turned, nothing could be seen. Was I blind? I began to walk in a random direction. The vibrations from my footsteps turned white and spread around me, allowing me to see. They faded within seconds. I reached out and touched something hard. If I ran my fingers along it, the vibrations lit up. The faint outline of bricks appeared before my eyes for a few seconds.

_I can see with noise? _I knit my brows. _Why… what's going on?_

I brought my arm back, prepared my fist, and punched the wall. When I did, there was a huge crash beside me. The whole surrounding area flashed a blinding white. Just before it faded, I saw the outline of a giant foot. _A titan?! _I reached down to grab my swords, but nothing was there; I was empty-handed. _No, no!_

Using the wall as a guide, I ran in the opposite direction. Once objects like bushes and trees appeared, I dodged to the best of my abilities. Every footstep the titan took made my eyes white. My left temple began to throb. Stress and fear built up in my chest; I began to cry.

"Mikasa!" I screamed out after a sob. "Mikasa, _help_!"

Nobody came.

I tripped over something that felt like the root of a tree. My hands ripped open when I fell into the rocks. My forehead slammed into concrete. I couldn't open my eyes anymore. Even when the titan took a step, my vision remained pitch black. It got closer and closer. My heart beat faster and faster.

"Mikasa!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Armin!" Violent sobs cut my throat. I threw up beside where I was laying. My body felt as if it was unnaturally deteriorating. "Please, someone, _help me, please!"_

The titan's footsteps abruptly stopped and, five seconds later, it fell just inches from me. My eyes shot open. Everything had turned white. I looked around with squinted eyes. _What happened? What's going on?_

"You damn kid." I looked toward the deep voice. Levi was standing there, hands on hips. His face was worried. "Are you stupid?" he began to yell. "Why didn't you stand up?! Why didn't you run?!"

I started to sob harder than before. "C-Captain! I-I-"

His arms wrapped around me tightly to silence me. My eyes closed naturally. His fingers ran through my hair and caressed my ear. "Why didn't you call for me?" he whispered. His voice was hurt.

I held onto his slim waist. "Captain… I was so scared… I was…"

"Shh." His lips landed on my brow. "It's all right now, Eren."

"Sir…"

"Eren…" he held my chin, looked into my eyes, and kissed my lips. It felt as if butterflies had been released in my stomach. It was just a simple kiss, but it felt amazing.

"Captain… I…" I looked away, nervous.

He raised a brow that prompted me to continue.

"I… I lo-"

-"Eren?"

My eyes shot open. Mikasa was hanging over me with the mot motherly expression on her face. Her hands were on my shoulders; they'd probably been shaking me to wake me from my dream. Armin appeared behind her, worried. I looked at both of them, then looked away, embarrassed. _What kind of dream was that?_

"Are you okay? I heard Mikasa shouting and came right away." Armin put his thumb on his tender pink lips. "Were you having a bad dream?"

I pushed Mikasa's hands away and sat up. "Y-yea… I'm sorry for scaring you guys." The two of them sighed in relief after my composed response. Had they really been that worried? "Is it breakfast time?"

Armin nodded.

I turned to stand, but my arm was snatched up by Mikasa. She twisted it the wrong way to evaluate my wrist. "O-ow!" I hissed. "What the hell are you doing? That hurts! Let go!"

"Your wrist is bruised." She poked a sensitive blue spot on the inner side of my right wrist. That was where my bones had pressed together when I was flipped over. I didn't expect it to leave a bruise. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I lied. "It probably happened during training when Jean hit me to the floor.

She nodded. "Ah, I see."

Armin spun on his heel gracefully. "Let's go eat, okay? Get dressed quickly."

I nodded once. "Mm. I'll be right out."

Once my friends left the room, I looked at my wrist. _Levi…_

**. . .**

I had stopped at the toilet while Mikasa, Armin and I were heading toward the cafeteria. They continued on, while I took my time to calm down in the bathroom. I wasn't ready to face the captain yet. In the dream I had, I was about to say something embarrassing to him, but what was it? What was I going to say? It bothered me more than it should have. I splashed my face with icy water in an effort to cool my thoughts. While I was temporarily blinded from the water, I heard the door open.

I looked over and froze.

Levi had walked in. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual. Had he not gone back to sleep after what we did? He gave me an exaggerated disgusted look. I expected him to say something to me, but he simply walked back out without a word. I clicked my tongue. _'The hell was that for?! _Ticked, I ran out after him. He was already halfway down the corridor.

"Wait, Captain!" I ran to him. When he turned sharp on his toes, I flinched. "I-I… Why did you walk back out?"

He raised his brows. "I didn't want a perverted boy to watch me pee and get turned on or something."

My voice caught in my throat. _What did he take me for? _"I wouldn't get turned on over something like that!"

"Right." He began to walk toward the cafeteria. I tried to ignore the awkwardness and walk beside him. His eyes cut at me.

I flinched again. "_WHAT?!"_

He looked straight forward. "I heard that Mikasa was shouting at you this morning. So you had a bad dream?"

_Damn, word spreads fast here. Probably Connie's fault. But Captain's reaction… Is he worried about me…? _I nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah, I did."

"Is that so." He refrained from asking about it any further. When we got to the cafeteria door, he stopped. "Go in."

"Why don't _you_?" I mumbled. Without warning, he pushed me into the door, which sent it flying open. Everybody looked over at me. My face turned red as I retreated toward my usual table. I slammed my body down in the seat next to Mikasa. She was happily eating a small loaf of bread dipped in a creamy soup. Armin was at the end, talking to Sasha about the carb count in potatoes. Marco and Jean were fighting over a slice of pie at the other end. Everything seemed normal, until:

Marco looked up at me, startled. "Oh, Eren."

I knit my brows. It was rare for him to engage in conversation with me.

"Oh, ah," he sat up. "I think I saw you last night… I was going to ask you if you were okay, but you looked deep in thought, so I left you alone. You seem fine now though... Are you ok?"

My eyes widened. _He saw me head back from Levi's headquarters?! _I looked around the table. Everyone had stopped talking; their eyes were now focused on me. Mikasa's eyes were the sharpest from the crowd. How was I to reply? There was no excuse for being out of my room so late at night. I had nothing to say. _Fuck..!_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnn~!"

_No. NO NO NONONONONONONO-_

Hanji's arms flew around my neck. "I fooooooooooooound youuuuuuuuuu~!"

Jean stood from the table, took Marco's hand, and walked away. Sasha snatched up the slice of pie they'd left and moved to another table with more food. Armin and Mikasa looked at me apologetically, then, as you may have guessed, walked away as well. _Are you serious?!_

"Guess what I found." Hanji's body flew into Mikasa's chair. Their voice was ecstatic. "I was talking to the titan's today, and I _think _they responded when I said 'I love you'. I think they responded! They're-"

"It's too early in the morning for this." After setting his teacup down gently, Heichou plopped into the seat farthest from me. His arms were crossed; ah, he still looked pissed. "Hanji, please don't harass him today. I don't want to hear about those damn monsters."

"They aren't monsters!" Hanji stood. "They're like my own flesh and blood!"

"They'd enjoy your flesh and blood." He spoke in monotone.

"You just don't understand them! All you want to do is kill them! They're actually int-"

"Squad leader!" A bellowing voice shouted. Commander Erwin was standing near the second exit. "I'm in need of your assistance."

Hanji groaned. "Aweeee… Well, Eren, until next time!" They ran off. Before the door shut, I saw Erwin wink back. _Who did he wink at?!_ When I turned, I saw Levi wink toward the door. _Wait, what?_ Moments passed. He sipped his tea in the awkward silence.

I poked at the food laid out before me. "Uhm…"

"You know, I didn't think you'd actually come to my room."

My heart stopped. I looked up at Captain. He was hiding his face in his hands again.

"I was fucking around, but your horny little mind took me seriously. I was just testing something…" He dropped his hands heavily. "I didn't think anything would happen..." Why did it sound like he was apologizing?

I leaned forward so I could speak quietly. "Captain… You don't have to apolo-"

"I'm _not._" He hissed. "I'm just pissed that I let myself be seduced by a fifteen year old. Not only someone younger than me, but a _male._ It's ridiculous."

His words processed through my mind a bit. "So… we… won't be doing anything else?"

He looked down at his teacup. "It's not like that, dumbass. I don't plan on letting you off so easy. I've got my mind set on fucking that tight little ass of yours."

My head felt as if it had exploded. Angry tears filled my eyes, my nose started burning, and my ears were numb. How could he say something so lewd with a straight face and such a calm voice? I buried my fists between my legs in order to not lash out on my superior. He calmly sipped on his tea, ignoring my reaction. Once his tea was gone, he stood. I followed his movements with my eyes. His face was inches from mine.

"I want to finish what we started." He searched my eyes for any sign of refusal. Of course, there was none. "Tonight, come to my room again. I won't go easy on you." Then he was gone.

Even though he'd said it with such a solemn tone and straight face, I sensed that something was making him uneasy? It was just sex; it didn't mean anything, did it? My heart lurched at those thoughts. No, I wanted to do it with him, but it wasn't just because we hadn't finished the night before. Maybe it was that feeling I had while walking back from his room; I didn't want to leave him alone. I wanted to be with him longer than I had… Why did I feel like that…

"_I… I lo-" _My dream came back to memory. "_I… I lo-… I lo-… I l-l-l-o-o-o"_

Lo… love… love? Was I going to say love?

**. . .**

Later on in the day, after some simple roof-hopping and educational courses, the recruits were sent to wash the horses. Levi handed everyone a horse brush, a sponge, a towel, and every other person a bucket of water to share with the stall beside them, then sent us off to work. Just my luck, I ended up at the stall next to him. It was at the far stalls, where only four of us were assigned. Levi and I were on one side; Jean and Sasha were on the other. It was weird being 'alone' with the captain. Of course, he had to look over me, but every time I saw him bend over to get water or move his hand up and down while brushing the horse, I thought about the previous night.

"Oi, you're brushing the fur in the wrong direction, dumbass!" Levi's shout brought me back to reality.

I gasped and looked at the horse. I was brushing opposite of the fur? When did I lose coordination? "S-sorry."

He leaned down to the bucket to re-wet his sponge. "If you weren't staring at me like a fucking pervert, you'd know what you're doing."

My cheeks warmed. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Right." He disappeared into the other stall.

I groaned. I really _was_ a pervert. Just thinking about his moans the previous night made my dick half hard. The horse looked at me with impatient, beady eyes. I took the damp sponge and went down to the hoof.

**WHACK**

I was kicked in the shoulder and was sent flying back into hay barrels. "_Owwww!_"

Levi, who had been startled by my scream, took only a few seconds to process the situation before he kneeled over and covered his mouth. _HE WAS LAUGHING AT ME!_ I saw his shoulders move up and down with hidden laughter. Due to his face mask, I couldn't see his smile at all.

"Yeah, ha ha." I stood up. "Glad you find me entertaining."

He wiped his brow. "How amusing-" He turned away again. The sound of his laughter was a little more audible the closer I got. It was a small little chuckle that was muffled by his fist. It was _cute._ When he turned back to me, I held his neck and pecked his lips through the cloth. His eyes widened. "You-"

"Hey, can I kiss you?"

"Don't ask once you've already done it." He popped me in the side of my head. "Get back to cleaning the horses."

"Fine…" I almost turned away, but my hand was taken by his. When I turned to see him, he took his mask off. "Captain…?"

Our lips crushed against each other, and his tongue invaded my mouth without warning. I was then pinned to the side of his stall. Our tongues danced together slowly. We twisted our necks with every new kiss. Levi's hands were on my shoulders; my hands were out to the side, unsure of where to go. Once our lips parted, I gasped for breath. My eyes questioned his actions. He turned away without answering. "Get to work." He mumbled.

"…Captain…" I followed after him. "Wait-"

He cocked his head to the side. "Rookie, go clean the damn horse before I shove shit in your face."

I stopped in my tracks. My fear of being hit wouldn't let me say anymore. Why was it so hard to confront him? I wanted that kiss to last longer than it had. I wanted to know why he'd kissed me so randomly. Did he simply do it off impulse? That wasn't like him at all… He was being weird ever since that morning. Maybe he really did regret everything, but was just sticking with his words out of a matter of pride.

We washed the horses in silence after that. There wasn't a time where we looked at each other again; he looked too deep in thought for me to interrupt. After about half an hour, he was done before I was. He moved the bucket closer to my stall before leaving. "I have something to do downtown." He randomly stated.

I turned from drying the horse's side. "Huh?"

"I won't be back for dinner." He took his dirtied latex gloves off. "Come to my room around the same time you did yesterday."

"Captain…"

He paused as if he was about to say something, but before he did, he strode off.

_Come to my room._

I wanted to be happy, but the way his voice sounded made me uneasy. He sounded like he was forcing himself to say those words. But I… I wanted to accept him because my heart said I should. Would it be the same with him? I'll admit, I didn't see the Captain having any feelings for anyone. Just the thought of him being unhappy while satisfying his body made me depressed. A selfish thought came over my mind. Regardless of how the captain felt, I wanted him inside of me. I wanted for him to know my feelings, even if I couldn't blatantly state them out…

My mind was racing. My temples started to pulse. "Damn… what do I do-"

"Shut the fuck up! _They are not my brethren!"_ Jean stomped past the entrance, supplies in hand. The look on his face looked as if he was about to snap at any second.

Sasha followed close behind with her hands up beside her head like ears. "Ahaha, horse faaaaace- AH, I wonder what horses taste like-"

"_YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" _Their voices slowly got more distant.

It made me feel good knowing that I wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping my composition.

**. . .**

"Hey, have you ever been in love?" Marco twirled noodles on his fork. His golden eyes innocently flickered away from Jean. "I'm curious."

Jean swallowed the big bite of bread he'd just taken. "Hmm… Well, I don't really think I have. Love requires two people, doesn't it? I always have problems with one-sided loves. It's pretty dumb…"

Marco's lips curved into an understanding smile. "Ah, I know how you feel. It's hard isn't it? Being by the person you love all the time without them ever realizing your feelings…" he paused. "Er, no, not that. Even if they _did_ know your feelings, they'd never return them… What a heartbreaking thing."

I looked up at his words. I'd never heard him talk this much about personal things.

Jean wrapped his arm around his friend. "We'll be forever alone until the day we die, won't we?" he laughed.

Marco tried his hardest to smile, but could barely manage. "Yea, I guess so…"

My chest tightened. It was so obvious who Marco was talking about, but Horse Face was too damn oblivious. The golden-eyed angel was in pain; I saw it in his smile. How did he still manage to stay beside Jean like that? He saw him dote over Mikasa every day, but still, he was always there for him. It was interesting.

"W-with loves like that…" I looked down at my plate. "Isn't… isn't it painful seeing that person be oblivious to your feelings?"

Marco smiled. He rested his head on Jean's shoulder. "It's _so_ painful." His eyes made my throat tighten up. His face looked so tranquil, but it was obvious he could cry at any second. "But…" he continued. "I'd be in even more pain if I could never see that person."

"Would… you ever tell that person about how you felt?"

"It's not easy, but I think it'd be less painful that way."

"What if they ran away? How… what would you do then?"

"What would there be _to_ do?" he closed his eyes. The smile remained on his face. "The time you spent with that person will be cherished more than anything. Sure, it'll be painful for some time; you might even feel like dying depending on the situation. But… there'll always be a day where the memories don't hurt anymore. So, to answer your question, I'd just wait for the pain to go away." His voice cracked. His hands flew up over his eyes.

Jean nudged his friend. "Hey… don't cry." He winced and wrapped his arms around him. "I didn't know something was bothering you this bad… You should just tell her how you feel. If you're rejected, I'll still be here for you."

Marco wiped his eyes. The smile was _still_ there. "Aha, is that so… Is that so…"

I didn't want that. I didn't want a one-sided love, but at the same time, I didn't want to be rejected. I didn't want to do anything that would make Levi feel uncomfortable either. As selfish as I was, after hearing what Marco said, I could only worry about my own emotions.

_What would there be to do?_

If I told Levi how I felt and he rejected me, things would go back to normal. He's not one to show emotions anyway. But… that pain would still be there with me wouldn't it?

_It's not easy, but I think it'd be less painful that way. There'll always be a day where the memories don't hurt anymore._

_Right… _I stood. Marco, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin looked at me. "Uhm, I'm done, so… excuse me." I left the cafeteria quickly. About a quarter down the hall, I heard footsteps running behind me. It was Marco.

"H-hey…" his eyes were red. My heart tore. "Y-you know, don't you? About Jean."

I nodded. "Nn…"

"Can… make sure you don't tell him, okay? I know he's rather stupid, but I'll tell him some day." He smiled. "And, you too. I think you should tell him."

"W-who?"

"Captain Heichou."

My eyes shot open. How did he know?!

"I didn't want to say anything more at the table earlier. I saw you come out of his room. You looked like you were sad… Um… I'm sorry for intruding, but I think he somewhat feels the same way toward you…"

"…Where do you get that idea?"

"Captain Heichou is a very serious guy. He never shows any emotion… But every time I saw him today, he looked as if he was thinking over something. When you looked away, his eyes would always land on you. He looked torn about something… Maybe… Maybe he feels the same way. You should talk to him about it. And, remember, even if the worst happens… you can cherish your time with him." He scratched at the nape of his neck. "Ah, I sound like a woman, don't I?"

"No… Thank you for everything."

He nodded. "Good luck, Eren." He turned and ran off.

_To you too… Marco._

**. . .**

I stood in front of Levi's door. My heart was beating out of my chest. I'm sure the last thing he'd expect from me was a confession. But I had to do it. There was no way I could let it bother me anymore. It was too stressful…

"Fuck…" I couldn't bring myself to open the door at all. _I can't do it-_

The door opened. Levi leaned his arm against the wall. "Are you coming in or what?"

My mouth flew open on its own.

"I-I need to talk to you."

**. . .**


	3. The Second Night

Levi looked at me with a blank face. "You came here to talk?"

I twiddled my thumbs nervously. "N-no, I came here to finish what we started last night, but there _is_ something that's been bothering me ever since then." When I paused, he didn't say anything. I took a deep breath. "Can I come in…?"

He rolled his eyes and moved from the entrance. When I walked in, he shut the door behind me. We both sat on the bed as far from each other as possible. I brought my knees to my chin. I had all the time in the world after dinner to think about how to approach this, but nothing ever came to mind. How was I supposed to confess to an emotionless man? I didn't know what to expect. Hell, I didn't even know if I could do it.

"Well?" Captain prompted.

"R-right… Uh… I guess I kind of…" I felt myself blushing. "Well, I mean, maybe it's cause I've always admired you but… I mean-"

"Kid, you're annoying me-"

"_Hold on!"_ I covered my face. "I think I like you… or something…"

_Silence._

I looked up.

His expression didn't change one bit.

"I like you…" I repeated firmly, waging his expressionless face.

He ran his hands over his shoulder; his face twisted in a pained way. "Fuck."

_Eh?_

"You really think you like me?" he groaned. His fingers went to his temples.

I nodded. "Yes. I think so." _Was he complaining?_

"Isn't it just confusion? You know, curiosity getting the best of you or something-"

"_It isn't!"_ I looked directly into his eyes. "Maybe the feeling has always been there, but… But ever since last night I-"

"You'll get over it the moment we have sex." He continued on.

"How do you know? You can't say for certain that I'll feel a certain way." There was no way I'd get over it after sex. Was that even possible? Or… did he have no emotions whatsoever toward the matter? "You act like I'm stupid for feeling this way."

"No, I'm acting like what you say you're feeling is stupid."

His words pierced my heart. "W-what do you mean?"

"Let's see if they're still there after sex." He stood and went to the nightstand. _He isn't rejecting me? If I do this… it'll prove my feelings are real._ "Take your shirt off." He grabbed handcuffs.

I grimaced. "Do I need those?"

He looked down at his the cuffs. "Would you rather have the cloth?"

_Forget it, Heichou. _I slipped my shirt off and held my arms out. He seemed surprised by how obedient I was being. There was a suspicious look in his eyes as he cuffed me. As soon as he was done, I reached up to hold his chin. A pained look ran over his face, but he leaned down. Our lips connected slightly. He put his hand around my neck and pushed me down. I gasped audibly, startled. He caressed my cheek gently and stole another kiss. That kiss was different from any other before. It was a slow, thorough kiss that sent chills down my spine.

"Mm… n.." There was a slick _smack_ when our lips parted. I raised my arms over my head. "Touch me…" I whispered. Levi's tongue was suddenly running over my chest. He sucked on one of my nipples whilst twisting the other one. The feeling was new for me; I never knew you could feel pleasure from those spots. "Ah… it's weird…" I began breathing heavy. Without warning, he bit down on one. "_Aah~ _W-why did you bite?!"

He looked up at me, unamused. "It didn't sound like it hurt."

I looked away quickly. "It… didn't."

"Then don't ask stupid questions." He lifted me so that I was lying correctly on the pillow. "There's so much I want to do with you…" his voice turned into a seductive whisper. He rummaged through the drawer again, but pulled out an unfamiliar clack cloth. It looked like the one they had people wear before executions. When he tied it over my eyes, everything went black.

My eyes wandered uselessly. "S-sir?" His presence disappeared from the bed. To my right, I heard the ruffling of clothes. Very faintly, I could see the outline of Heichou getting undressed. I could see with the small amount of sound I heard; just like my dream. The bed creaked. My pants were suddenly being undone. Everywhere Levi's fingers touched began to burn. Were my senses heightened without my eyesight?

"Lift your hips." He ordered. I did as he told me, and he slid my pants off. The cold air nipped at my bare skin. I was then fully naked in the eyes of the captain. Blood rushed to my cheeks. His fingers run from my belly button to the nape of my pubic hair. It tickled enough to make my stomach flex. Probably amused by my reaction, he did it again.

I found myself giggling. "_Stop_." It was more of a plea than a command. His hand rose away from my skin. I waited for the next thing, but it took longer than I thought. Again, I heard rummaging in the nightstand. There seemed to be more things in it than the night before? It stopped, then I heard the sound of a bottle popping open. What had he opened? As if to answer my question, his finger, which was covered in warm slime, entered my backside. I arched my back and winced. "Nng… what…"

"I went to town to but some things." He mumbled. His finger moved in and out with slick movements. The sound it made was wet and embarrassing, but it turned me on at the same time. "You loosen up quickly, don't you... What a pervert." I felt another finger slip in with the other one. It hurt at first, but, as Heichou said, I adjusted quickly. He removed his fingers slowly.

"Mmm… no." I moaned. I didn't want him to stop…

I heard him scoff. He must have found my reactions amusing. "Hmm, this just isn't doing it for me." He reached behind my ears and undid the blindfold. When it was gone, I saw a completely naked captain before me. My eyes locked on his lower half. I wanted him in me so bad…

"C-captain… can…" I sat up and grabbed onto his thighs.

"Whoa- w-wait!" I made him lose his balance and fall backwards. He looked down at me with confused eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"I… I can't wait." _I must have him… I want him inside of me… I want to taste him… _"Captain…"

He looked over my face for a moment. "Tsk. Why didn't you just ask?" He got onto his knees on the bed and grabbed the hair on the back of my head. Gently, but hard enough to barely hurt, he tugged me toward his hard cock. "C'mon."

_Captain… _I took him into my mouth without hesitation. The familiar taste sent me off the edge. I kissed up the side, down the other, then took the tip into my mouth. After I sucked for a bit, he began moving my head on it. _Heichou… _At just the right angle, I forced his dick down my throat and swallowed.

"Urk- ah… ha.." he held in a moan and breathed deeply.

_Levi… Levi… _I swallowed as hard as I could without gagging. "Mm… nn.. mmm… mmmm…"

"Haa… haa… Okay, let go…" he groaned.

I didn't listen.

He pulled at my hair. "Let go, Eren."

Still, I kept bobbing my head up and down- until, at the right time, he yanked on my hair so hard I flew backwards. "_Ow_…?"

Levi's cheeks were red. His breathing was out of control. The only problem was his face. He did not look happy with me at all. "Why didn't you listen?" My eyes widened. I thought he was going to hit me, so I flinched away. To my surprise, his lips landed on my cheek. "Don't flinch away from me…" _Why did he have that tone in his voice…?_ Our eyes embraced for the longest time before his tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss was apologetic; it didn't reach as deep as the others did- our tongues merely rubbed tips. Every time his breath entered my being, I felt my body getting more and more desperate.

"Nn-"I pulled my mouth away. "Captain…"

"Mm?"

_How do I say this…? _I felt my face turn beet red. When I looked away, I whispered, "Please… please enter me…"

His grey eyes smoldered. "Once I start I won't stop." He warned.

I spread my legs and lifted my hips. I'd never done anything so lewd before, but it felt as though something was controlling me. He looked over the display I'd laid out before him. He lifted my ass to his face for a moment and licked around the rim of my asshole. I bit down on my lip and groaned. He scooted in a bit, and then set my hips down on his lap. When I felt his erection on my ass, I covered my face. I wasn't particularity embarrassed anymore, but I'd started smiling in anticipation.

"Eren…" he moved my hands away. "Look into my eyes…"

"Huh…?" I knit my brows.

With one hand, he held my cheek; with the other, he guided his cock into my ass. It was far different than his fingers, and made me a bit uncomfortable. "_Ah~!" _When I tried to look away, Levi held my chin. We never lost eye contact as he slowly pushed into me. The moment was so hot I could barely keep my eyes open. "Mm.. ah- ahh it… it hurts… it… _nn~"_

He stopped pushing and took a deep breath. "Haa… to the hilt."

My face flushed. "It… fit?"

"Mm." He repositioned himself and pushed my legs closer to my chest. The position caused him to hit a sensitive spot, but before I could react, he began moving.

"Ah, ah… ah.. nn- _ah?!"_ My eyes shot open when he slammed into me. The pain sent an electric signal up my spine and back down to my lower back. He continued to slam into me without a second thought. The pain gradually faded into pleasure. "Ahh… haa haa… nnn!"

"Nnn…" he grunted. "Fuck…" Along with the pleased look on his face, there was another look, like he was thinking about something else.

_Does he not like this? _I panicked. "C-Ca-ptain-nn…?" I managed through his powerful thrusts. He opened his hazed eyes that were usually so cold. They asked what I'd called out for. I wrapped my cuffed arms around his neck and rested them on his shoulder. His eyes widened; his hips stopped moving.

"What are you…?"

"Please don't think so much… Please focus only on me…" I pulled his head down and stole a quick kiss. "Fuck me more…" I flexed my lower half to gently squeeze around his dick. He clenched his jaw. He still seemed unsure about something… "Captain…"

"You're a damn brat." He pulled out and flipped me over to my arms and knees. Without warning, he thrust back into me. In that position, it reached deeper than before. I arched my back and screamed out. He gripped my hair as he destroyed me. "I can't believe I'm fucking a child." He hissed.

I looked over my shoulder. His eyes were so focused on what he was doing. A part of me didn't want him to look, but the more perverse part of me wanted him to see everything. This was how I proved my love. This was my confession. "Deeper…" I moaned into the pillow. He moved his legs closer and reached deeper inside of me. "Harder…" He groaned and began slamming into my hips. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room. "Ah… ah… _ah.. ah! C-cap…tain…" _ I reached down to stroke myself, but his hands beat me to it. He started to jack me off quickly. Did he want me to cum? My moans got louder and louder. He rammed into me faster and faster. His breathing became uneven as time passed.

"Ah… _ah.. _I'm… I'm gonna- _nnn… nn- mnn.. m~!"_

"Ah… haa- _nng!"_

Our bodies both began to quiver. I contracted and soiled the sheets and Heichou's hand. I felt his dick move inside of me and release a warm, wet fluid. We had come at the same time…

"Nng…" my body collapsed after he pulled out.

He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed. Our eyes caught. "Satisfied?" I looked away. What was I supposed to say? I was, but at the same time, I wasn't. After a moment, I heard him scoff. "Right… you regret it don't you." It wasn't a question- but he was far from correct.

"I like you a lot, Captain, and I won't give up until you like me too." _There, I said it._

He reached over and flicked my nose. "You're one annoying kid." He hissed. "But… I guess that's why I want to dominate you."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "S-so can… can we-"

"Of course not. I'm not dating anybody as young as you; it'd be troublesome… But I will do this with you every so often."

An innocent smile came over my lips. "I'm so glad…"

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but looked away. "C'mon and get dressed. It's past your bed time."

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said. While I got dressed, he wiped up the remaining cum from the sheet and his hand, and then lay down, still naked. When I bent over to pick up my shirt, a sharp pain in my hips sent me to the floor. Maybe I should have asked him to be gently since it was my first time. How was I going to train in that condition? _I'll ask for the day off-_

"Eren."

My heart jumped. I turned to look at his back. "Yeah?"

"Don't even think about taking the day off. We're checking and polishing the 3DG today. Then cleaning the horse stalls. Then we're walking to town to pick up some supplies we ordered from the blacksmith. Ah, then we have a meeting with Erwin and Hanji. Then, since you have to stay by my side, we'll be cleaning the lower floor, office, kitchen, and, of course, your room, which is filth itself."

My jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He glared at me over his shoulder. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

I flinched away. "N-never mind. I'll be sure to get some sleep." After I was fully dressed, I left the room. After I shut the door, I stopped short and whispered. "Good night… Levi."

**. . .**

Despite how tired I was, I woke up nearly an hour before roll call. I sat on my bed, fully dressed, with my knees to my chin. My arms were wrapped around my lower abdomen, which was in a lot of pain for some reason. Memories of the night before flashed in my mind. Even though I couldn't call Levi mine, I still had the privilege to claim him whenever I wanted, or so I thought at the time. There was a knock on my door, and Mikasa walked in.

"Oh, you're already up?" she knit her brows.

I looked up at her. "Yeah."

Before she even shut the door, her eyes widened. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look well…" She was suddenly centimeters from my face. "Are you sick? Do you have a fever? I have medicine for that- Oh, wait. Did you not get any sleep? Are you nauseous? You look nauseous. Here, I have medicine for that too. It's best when taken through the anus though-"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa." _I put my arms up when she took a pill out of her coat pocket. "I'm fine."

"Nonsense, you looked like you were about to puke. Come here and take off your pants."

"_No!"_

"Eren, I'm doing this for your own good!" She tackled me and began to undo my lower harnesses.

"What the fuck Mikasa- _GET OFF!"_

"_LET MOMMA MIKASA SEE YOUR ASSHOLE DAMN IT!"_

She kneed me in the side- which honestly scared the shit out of me- and pulled down my pants. She went to insert the pill, but stopped once her hand touched my ass. I squirmed. "Get off!"

"E-Eren..?"

"_What?!"_

She lifted her slim hand. On the tips of her fingers was thick, transparent white goo. _Is that Levi's…? Oh god._ I slipped away while she was distracted and pulled up my pants. "Okay, I can explain."

"W-what is this…"

I put my hands up for defense in case she tried to land a punch. "It's not what it looks like- I mean, it is, but- I mean-"

Something caught her eyes. She snatched my wrists, which were still red and swollen from the before. "Handcuffs…? Eren…?" her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed.

"_Mikasa?!"_

I wasn't quite sure, but, I thought I faintly heard Levi's laughter echoing down the hallway.

**. . .**


	4. Author's Note

Well, there it is. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so the ending was kind of half-assed (deal with it). There's a bit more I wanted to write, but I was in a rush. This was based off of a dream I had one night, which is why the storyline is kinda meh.

OK so I know Marco never really made it into the scouting legion, but… I want some Jean x Marco in my life. I want to write a fic that continues from where Marco started crying about unrequited love. It was really hard making that part emotional. I didn't want him to cry but; ugh horse face.

Annnd there was some minor bondage goin on: kinky /cough. I'll be writing a Levi x Erwin to explain what got him into that stuff. Asdfghjkl that pairing. /swoons

I hope you enjoyed reading for what it was worth. I might redo it someday and make it more… "Legit" (?) If I ever add another something something I'll post an update.

* * *

Thanks for reading~!

-シエル ローライト


End file.
